Cassandra Maginnes
by Celithravien
Summary: Als die Antiquariatsbesitzerin Cassie Maginnes nach Hogwarts kommt, um sich dort um die Bibliothek zu kümmern, trifft sie nicht nur alte Bekannte wieder, sondern überschlagen sich die Ereignisse bald. *Kapitel 1*


Cassie Maginnes  
Eine Inhaltsangabe kann ich leider nicht machen, denn ich weiß auch noch nicht wie es weitergeht. Trotzdem Danke, wenn ihr weiterlest. Der Titel stammt übrigens aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet, wenn ich sie Form richtig gebildet habe, "ihr seid eingetreten".  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter usw. Sind nicht mein. Und das ist auch gut so.  
Kapitel 1: Introcessistis  
  
Es war ein schöner warmer Nachmittag im August, an dem ein Zauberer in die Winkelgasse trat und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Menschenmengen vorüberströmen sah. Obwohl er offensichtlich schon sehr alt ist und sicherlich schon unzählige Male hier war, freute er sich doch noch immer die lachenden Kinder bei Fortescue Eis essen, geschäftige Schüler zu den Zauberbuchläden laufen und elegante Hexen und Zauberer mit gewichtigen Schritten zu Gringotts schreiten zu sehen.  
  
Der alte Zauberer wollte aber weder ein Eis mit Knoblauchgeschmack essen, noch sich den neuen Nimbus X ansehen, stattdessen ging er die Straße hinab, bis er zur linken einen kleinen unauffälligen Laden erblickte. Er steuerte auf die verfallene Tür zu und erblickte daran ein fleckiges Messingschild, das wahrscheinlich nur von Magie gehalten noch an der Tür hing. Mühsam kann er die Worte "C. Magginnes - Antiquariat, alte und seltene Bücher" Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf, den Laden, der sich hinter der Tür verbarg als Antiquariat zu bezeichnen war eine unverschämte Untertreibung fast schon eine glatte Lüge.  
  
Schließlich befand sich hier, gleich hinter den dünnen Mauern der Laden der berühmt-berüchtigten Bücherjägerin Cassandra Maggines. Niemand wusste genau, woher sie alle die Werke bekam, die sie ausschließlich an zahlkräftige Sammler und andere zwielichtige Stammkunden verkaufte. Anzeigen wegen Diebstahl gab es viele, aber verurteilt werden konnte sie aus Mangel an Beweisen nie. Geschäfte mit Todessern waren sehr wahrscheinlich, konnten aber auch nie nachgewiesen werden. Und in Kreisen, die sonst alles wussten, konnten auch nur Vermutungen angestellt werden. Ob sie mit Voldemort tatsächlich persönlich bekannt war, und ihm Bücher verkaufte, die andere nie wagen würden auch nur anzufassen, war nicht einmal seinen engsten Vertrauten bekannt. Fest stand jedoch, dass sie alles wusste, was Bücher betraf und genau das war dem alten Zauberer jetzt wichtig.  
  
Er trat entschlossen ein. Eine Glocke klingelte leise über seinem Kopf und schon eine Sekunde später ertönte eine Stimme von hinten, dass er sofort bedient würde und sich bis dahin doch schon mal umsehen sollte. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn erst einmal mussten sich die Augen des alten Zauberers an das schummrige Licht gewöhnen, das im Laden herrschte, denn durch die geschlossenen Jalousien drang fast kein Tageslicht ein. Aber dann sah er die bis an die Decke reichenden Regale, die alle die merkwürdigsten und interessantesten Bücher beinhaltenden, die sich ein bücherinteressierter Zauberer nur wünschen konnte.  
  
Während der Mann in der Mitte des Ladens stand und staunte fühlte er langsam eine unerklärliche Kälte in seinem Körper aufsteigen. Als er sich umdrehte und irritiert die Bücher anstarrte, bemerkte er, dass ein großes schwarzes Buch mit einem einzigen aufgemalten, kalten Auge zurückstarrte. Der Zauberer drehte sich schnell weg und kehrte dem unheimlichen Buch den Rücken zu. Auf der anderen Seite erwartete ihn ein Regal mit kleinen angekettet Büchern, die alle heftig, aber vergeblich versuchten, sich zu befreien. Außerdem stand in der Ecke noch ein großes Regal, mit Büchern angefüllt, die alle merkwürdig ruhig und normal wirkten. Der Mann dachte dennoch nicht eine Sekunde daran ein Buch herauszuziehen und sich anzusehen, er kannte zu viele Bücher die erst dann ihre Macht zeigten. Plötzlich spürte er wie ein kleines Taschenbuch behände an seinem Umhang hochkletterte. Während er sich noch abmühte den Titel zu lesen, kam die Herrin all dieser Bücher hinzu. Als das kleine Buch sie bemerkte sprang es schnell von seiner Schulter und verkroch sich in einer dunklen Ecke.  
  
"Bitte entschuldigen sie sein Benehmen", sagte die junge Frau, und deutete auf die Ecke aus der man immer noch ein schwaches Rumpeln vernehmen konnte.  
  
"Es ist immer so aufgeregt, wenn neue Kunden kommen, aber wirklich vollkommen ungefährlich." Sie lächelte und schien dann auf einmal wütend auf sich selbst. "Aber es tut mir so leid, jetzt habe ich sie gar nicht gebührend begrüßt, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und der Direktor von Hogwarts sagte dann bedächtig "Sie sind also Miss Maggines. Ehrlich gesagt, ich mir sie immer etwas anders vorgestellt." Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Mittelgroß, wirkte mit ihm verglichen aber eher klein, dunkles kurzes Haar und noch nicht sehr alt. Er riss sich zusammen, als er bemerkte dass er sie schon eine Weile regungslos ansah und begann wieder zu reden.  
  
"Sehr interessante Bücher die sie hier haben" sagte er beiläufig und versuchte weiter in den Raum hineinzusehen. Das schien ihr allerdings zu missfallen, denn sie stellte sich ihm ein bisschen in den Weg, und meinte: "Der Direktor von der besten Zauberer und Hexenakademie Englands wird wohl kaum in meinen Laden kommen, nachdem er sich schon eine Woche vorher schriftlich angemeldet hat, nur um Bücher zu bewundern, die er bestimmt schon kennt. Was ist los, sagen sie es besser gleich, ich bin kein Freund von langem Reden."  
  
Dumbledore lachte vergnügt. "Oh, sie überschätzen aber mein Wissen, diese Bücher sind mir alle fremd, abgesesehen, von dem da hinten." Er deutete auf ein Buch, das er unmöglich gesehen haben konnte, weil Cassandra ihm den Weg versperrt hatte. Es war eine seltene Ausgabe einer Enzyklopädie über bedeutende Hexen im 15. Jahrhundert, an der er selbst mitgearbeitet hatte. "Aber sie haben Recht, ich habe tatsächlich etwas anderes im Sinn als über ihre Bücher zu reden, obwohl wir das auch noch gerne tun können."  
  
Hier lächelte sie unverbindlich. "Vielleicht haben sie schon gehört, dass unsere Bibliothekarin, Mme Pince, in Ruhestand getreten ist." Als Cassie merkte dass eine Antwort von ihr erwartet wurde, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Um der Wahrheit Ehre zu geben hatte sie noch niemals von einer Mme Pince gehört. "Nun ja, jemand muss sich ja jetzt um unsere Bibliothek kümmert und ich wollte Sie darum bitten." Fuhr der Zauberer fort.  
  
"Hogwarts Bibliothek!" rief sie aus und ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen. "Oh, wie gern würde ich dorthin gehen, aber" fügte sie dann leise hinzu. "Dann kümmert sich ja niemand um meinen Laden, und ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht aufgeben." "Keine Verwandte, an die ihn vielleicht übernehmen können?" Obwohl Dumbledore freundlich gefragt hatte, wurde ihr Gesicht sofort hart und abweisend. Unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Wann müsste ich denn anfangen?" fragte sie dann. Überrascht antwortete er: "Zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, im September natürlich."  
  
"Natürlich." sagte sie bedächtig. Sie war dem Gedanken offensichtlich nicht ganz abgeneigt. "Und was hätte ich da alles zu tun, und vor allem, wie viel Geld würde ich verdienen?" fragte sie dann eifrig.  
  
Diese Frage belustigte ihn. "Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir uns über den Preis einig werden, Miss Maginnes." meinte er dann sofort. Da Dumbledore seinem Ziel sicher wahr zählte er ganz ehrlich auf, was sie in Hogwarts alles zu tun hätte.  
  
"Sie müssten in Hogwarts ziemlich viel arbeiten. Zuerst einmal alle Bücher katalogisieren, also einen Überblick schaffen und Listen, auf den alle wichtige Bücher eingetragen sind, an jeweilige Fachlehrer weitergeben. Kappute Bücher sollten selbstverständlich ausgebessert werden und außerdem müssen sie die Bücher an alle Schüler ausleihen und die Bibliothek instandhalten. Und," fügte er noch hinzu, "falls es nötig ist, dass neue Bücher erworben werden müssen, sind Sie auch dafür verantwortlich, sie zu... besorgen."  
  
"Professor", meinte Cassandra nach einigem Überlegen und langem Starren in die Dunkelheit, "könnten sie noch ein paar Tage auf meine Antwort warten, ich muss sehen wie viele Bücher ich bis dahin noch verkaufen kann und habe schließlich auch noch andere Dinge zu Regeln, wenn ich hier weggehen sollte."  
  
"Selbstverständlich." antwortete er herzlich. "Schicken sie mir einfach eine Eule, wenn sie sich entschieden haben, in Ordnung?" Das klang zwar eher wie ein Befehl und nicht wie eine Frage, aber sie nickte freundlich.  
  
"Sehr gut. Und nun müssen sie mich leider entschuldigen, Professor. Die Arbeit ruft." Sie verschwand wieder hinten im Laden und da Dumbledore nicht den Eindruck hatte, sie würde es begrüßen, wenn er noch weiter im Laden herumstöberte, ging er bald hinaus.  
  
Kurz nachdem er den Laden verlassen hatte, drehte er sich vorsichtig um und sah noch den Schatten eines anderen Kunden durch die Tür in das Antiquariat von Miss Maginnes huschen. 'Wie ich es mir gedacht habe', er lachte leise in sich hinein. 'Ihre normale Kundschaft hat sie also informiert, dass ich sie heute besuchen würde.' Aber das störte ihn wenig, denn die blonden, langen Haare und die arrogante Haltung konnten ohnehin nur auf einen Zauberer hindeuten.  
  
'Eine längere Unterhaltung über die Bücher die sie beherbergte, war Cassandra auch aus dem Weg gegangen', dachte Dumbledore später als er über einem dampfenden Butterbier im "tropfenden Kessel" saß. 'Sie wird schon ihre Gründe dafür haben.' Noch hatte er den kalten Blick des einen Buches nicht vergessen. 'Wichtig ist nur, dass sie im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt.'  
  
Aber die Antwort erhielt er erst vier Tage später, als ein Falke in sein Büro hineinflog und sich zu Fawkes setzte und somit Dumbledore zwang sich zu erheben und ihm den kleinen, zusammengerollten Zettel aus feinem Goldpapier zwischen den Klauen hinauszuziehen. Als er ihn aufgerollt hatte erschien auf einmal ein Wort. "Alles ist geregelt, ich komme mit dem Hogwarts Express". Dann verbrannte der Zettel und wurde zu goldschimmernder Asche.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: So, das ist also der Anfang und diese Geschichte werdet ihr nirgends auf Englisch finden, weil nämlich mein kleines, merkwürdiges Gehirn die sich selber ausgedacht hat. Falls irgendjemandem das gefallen haben sollte, dann möge sie/er bitte ein Review abgeben. Findet es jemand scheiße, kann er es auch gern sagen, denn in dieser Hinsicht wird er von mir unterstützt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weiterschreibe, dass kommt jetzt auf eure Reaktionen an. Celithravien 


End file.
